kunaichroniclesfandomcom-20200213-history
Caoin Kairi
'Character First Name' Kairi 'Character Last Name' Hime/Caoin 'IMVU Username' xKireiHimex 'Nickname (optional)' Squishy ((Thanks to Kamisori)) 'Age' 19 'Date of Birth' 03-04-81(After Naruto's dead.) 'Gender' Female 'Ethnicity' Yukigakure 'Height' 5'6 'Weight' 55 Kg 'Blood Type' O+ 'Occupation' Kunoichi 'Scars/Tattoos' Tattoo: Kitty stripe's 'Affiliation' Yukigakure 'Relationship Status' Seeing Hoshigake Kamisori♥ 'Personality/Behaviour' Kairi her personality: She is calm and quiet. She is strong but a strong hearted and a good person. She help's those who needs her the most. Kairi her love for Origami came to excist when she was in the orphan house for a few years and all she could do is making origami or reading books. Kairi has her happiness back. Her family. What would she do without them? what would she be without them??, that's a question.. But this is here and now. She has her family back and she was happier as ever. No bully No Enemy. Nothing. Appearance Eyes: Purple Eyes from Miko(Great Great granddaughter to konan)) Clothes: Mostly black ninja clothes Face: Kitty stripes on both her cheeks 'Nindo (optional)' "I protect those i love" 'Summoning' Wolf. Asuka (Isnt a fighting wolf. Only for messages and protection.)) 'Bloodline/Clan' Hime ClanThe Hime clan was known from Konoha but moved to the hidden village off snow Yukigakure together with the Caoin Clan. the Caoin clan leader Castiel was brother to this clan's member Kairi, this clan control's Crystal Release a known Release from their mother's side. As her brother used their father's side Lava Release. The Hime clan follows the nature of their grandmother Guren. The Leader off this clan is the YukiKage off this village as she will run training for future generation's Family Caoin Castiel Big Brother Caoin Yukihime Niece Hatsumomo Caoin Niece Granddaughter of Guren 'Ninja Class ' Kage 'Element One' Earth 'Element Two' Fire ''Element Three'' Water 'Weapon of choice' Duel Katana 'Strengths' Ninjutsu Taijutsu 'Weaknesses' Intelligent Stamina Databook Caoin Kairi 'Projectile Weapons Inventory' Your Projectile Weapons Inventory. ((You do not need to fill this out until you become a Genin.)) Maximum capacity at Genin and Chuunin (50 pieces). Jounin/ANBU (70 pieces) Sage/Sannin/Kage (80 pieces). Please allocate now: Kunai (cost 2 pieces): 13 Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): 9 Makibishi (cost 0.5 pieces each): Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each): Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): Any sword ((Max 2) costing 6 pieces each): 2 Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each): Total: 46 'Jutsu List' Academy Rank: *Transformation Technique E-Rank *Clone Technique E-Rank *Body Replacement Technique E-Rank *Rope Escape Technique E-Rank *Generic Sealing Technique E-Rank *Genjutsu E-Rank *Body Flicker Technique B - Rank Genjutsu: *Genjutsu: Flower Petal Escape C -Rank Earth Release: *Earth Release: Earth Fist C -Rank *Earth Release: Earth Dragon Bullet B - Rank Fire Release: *Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Fire TechniqueC - Rank *Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique C - Rank *Fire Release: Flame Bullet C - Rank *Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Bullet B - Rank Water Release: Water Prison C - Rank Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique B- Rank Crystal Release: *Crystal Release:Crystal Armour - A-Rank *Crystal Release: Crimson Fruit - C-Rank *Crystal Release:Crystal Encampment Wall - B-Rank *Crystal Release:Crystal Imprisonment Wave - C-Rank *Crystal Release:Crystal Pentagonal Prison- B-Rank *Crystal Release:Jade Crystal Blade- D-Rank *Crystal Release:Jade Crystal Labyrinth Technique- S-Rank *Crystal Release:Jade Crystal Mirror- C-Rank *Crystal Release:Jade Crystal Prison Technique - B-Rank *Crystal Release:Shuriken Wild Dance- B-Rank *Crystal Release:Tearing Crystal Falling Dragon- A-Rank *Crystal Release:The Gods Crossings Technique- C-Rank *Crystal Release:Giant Hexagonal Shuriken-C-Rank *Crystal Release:Hexagonal Shuriken-D-Rank *Crystal Release:Hexagonal Shuriken Wild Dance-C-Rank *Crystal Release:Jade Crystal Clone Technique -B-Rank * Taijutsu: *Stance of the tiger D - Rank *Hiding Tiger C - Rank Medical Ninjutsu: Mystical Palm Technique A - Rank Chakra Scalpel Bandages (with chakra) 'Allies' Yukigakure 'Enemies' The one's that killed her parent's and the one that killed her sister in law 'Background Information' 'The Begining' Kairi was born on 4th may eighty one She was born blind . Her parents never knew why she was born that way,but they loved her anyways. Amongst herself she had a older brother that was seven year older then herself his name is Castiel. After a year off 3 . When Kairi just got 3 years old. and her family got attacked. As her parent’s died that very day. All that was left was herself and her older brother. But they got separated caus Kairi was to young to be left alone as well as her brother was to young to take care off her and her blindness would have made it impossible for him to enroll the academy. So Kairi got taken by other people to live at their home. But those people couldn’t take care off her after they took her to a other village inside Iwagakure. So she got placed inside a orphan house. There she met new children as she had a bully caus she looked different then them they said only caus she had black hair,was blind and had kitty slashes on her face. Kairi was unhappy here most of the time.Except when she was with her only friend Miko.When she turned six years old she and Miko started to make origami just for fun She didn’t had anything else to do,being blind and then being bullied by the bully she still had in this orphan house she got to know the name off her bully Masamune. After she got to know his name she would start to talk to him trying to let him stop bully her. But he wouldn’t stop caus she was still different he said. Kairi lived for five more years in the orphan house she was eleven by then. All she and Miko did was making origami she took that in as her hobby. Miko was a decent off Konan she was her great great granddaughter. But one day. Miko collapsed on the ground and was transfered to the hospital, Kairi was with her everyday in the hospital. And Miko told her she had a strange sickness,it had no cure and she was going to die. So she told the doctors to take her eyes and implant them into Kairi. That way she would live on inside her friend, and her friend would finally be able to see again.Kairi was gratefull to Miko for doing so and would never forget her friend. A few months after the eyes were implanted and she was discharged from the hospital and returned to the orphanage.Kairi walked over to the head off the orphan house she asked if she could go. The director said she could under a circumstantial that she had to find a home or anything to live. Kairi agreed as she started to pack her stuff. As she then went out. Travel to Yukigakure Kairi walked over lands for days as she reached the lands of Yukigakure She had a picture with her from her and her brother was she able to find him here yet again? She knew she came from here it stands on the picture as the land looks familiar also. But the very second she just reached the land she got attacked by a spy from a other village a spy that came here to inspect the village for war. Kairi with no fighting skill’s or anything else was scared for the guy the guy had a name Miyamoto. But after he told her he name he didn’t show any sympathy as he started to attack her as he grabbed her by her waist. Kairi started to scream after she did so even though it was useless caus the village wouldn’t hear her Miyamoto knocked her out as she got thrown down on the ground as the spy flew the scene. When she woke back up she would rub her head a bit as she wondered what just happened why he was here what was his plan?, Just as Kairi took her picture from the ground she saw a man walking around he looked familiar. Kairi looked at her picture. Could it be? Her brother? At older age?. Kairi stood up as she would scream for him. After he came to her as they had a talk and they eventually got to know they were family as in brother and sister he took her home. Once she came there she got to know his wife a beautiful woman that she was. Kairi was happy for her brother that he found her as she smiled. As her brother started to raise his own family Kairi would be an aunt to his kids as she was happy to have niece’s Kairi got promoted to genin as she was training everyday. The day off the attack on the village After another year passed the village got attacked, was this the spy’s doing she saw years ago?? Kairi was with her brother’s wife as they got separated after she got taken away by an unknown person. Kairi started to scream for her brother as she saw someone else he attacked her brother’s wife as she then got killed as the person took his eye’s. Kairi looked shocked as she was unable to move or to make even a sound to let her brother hear her once more. After she got thrown down on the ground she snapped back into reality. She would crawl down to her brother’s wife as she couldn’t look at her as tears would flow down as she looked up it seems her brother had arrived aswell as she looked at him with shocked but teary eyes. “I’m sorry brother it’s my fault I should have helped her.. I should have..” Kairi muttered to herself in tears as she would stand up to let her brother with his wife’s body as she didn’t noticed someone else was with him. After the years she was living here she never got to know his name yet all she matters for now was her brother and what he was going to do now.After he was ready with both of her niece’s to burry his wife Kairi placed some flower’s down on his wife’s chest as tears would flown down more. “You never deserved this” She would say whispering. Everything back to normal.. it looks like. A few weeks later her brother went out with the person known as Kihaku they went out to revenge his wife and to take back what didn’t belong to that person. His wife’s eyes.. Kairi turned sixteen years old and became a chuunin as soon as her brother got promoted to be Kage from there one her live started with her brother her niece’s and everyone else she met in this village. She will be a great Shinobi to make her family proud and even his wife she never forgot about.. she always promised her to make them proud and be there for them and their children and so she will. At the age of 16, Kairi was still a Chunin On Her brother's team with her Bestie Myrah. They have a great time together as she is very happy that she came to this village that she found her brother right here even though he is a Kage right now and even her Sensei. She loves her Bestie much. as she will do everything to protect her against every evil that excists in this world as her Bestie will do the same fo her. They gonna train hard together and solo to be a great Team that can maybe combine their power's together if it must. At the age of 18. Kairi and her bestie got called to the Kage office. there they got to hear they will be promoted to Jounin for a certain circumstances. That the Kage her brother didn’t want to tell. Kairi was happy that she made Jounin together with her old team Myrah and with her other friend Hitomi. From that moment their bond became closer. as Kairi still is in training to become a ANBU off this village. as she continuo’s to train more to become stronger. From this day on. She will be a team together with her bestie Myrah and with Hitomi, they will be the killer lady's team!. After a few weeks later that she got her assignment as a Jounin in a Lady's team she got called once more. Her brother who was still Kage by then told her he was stepping down due to some reasons. As he would assign her to follow him up. And so it would be from this day forth that Kairi will be a Kage, at a young age. But before she got her grade to be the Kage off Yukigakure, Kairi fell in love with a men his name is Kamisori Hoshigake, She didnt let go off him anymore after a few dates, One day he dissapeared just like her brother Castiel, She didnt know why they did what they did. Kairi was feeling lonely without her love mostly but she really wanted her brother back to. One day her brother Castiel came back all wounded with senbons in his neck. Kairi didnt had a clue what was going on and where her love could be if he was safe or attacked like her brother. Kairi didnt sleep very well since her brother came back in that bad shape. Kairi would be able to sleep good again once she has her love back by her side. 'Roleplaying Library' Kunai Chronicles RP: Spars and Battles: Casual Meetings or Events: Casual_RP:_Ramen_Shop_25/02/13 Casual_RP: Gate/Village. 05/03/13 Casual RP Gate 15/03/13 Story Progression: Clan Specific: Training Roleplays Ninjutsu: Taijutsu: Genjutsu: Intelligence: Strength: Speed: Stamina: Hand Seals: 'Approved by:' Sanada Kihaku Category:Approved Category:Founder Category:Kage